Vampire Bat
by Supreme SR
Summary: Saved from death by her beauty, she becomes the blood sucking monster she fears and despises. New as a vampire, she fights her temptation for blood, but gives in to her desire to find a vampire slayer to kill her for what she has become. Rated for violence and language.
1. Temptation

**VAMPIRE BAT**

_**"Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the body is weak."**_

_**~Mathew 26:41**_

**CHAPTER 1:**

She curled into a tight ball, attempting to comfort herself. She was alone now with no one to lean on, because she had just killed them all. She wiped her mouth from the remaining drops of blood on her lips, and silently sat in the corner of the room absorbing what she had done.

"_Rouge, what happened to you? You've changed."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_She's a freak! Get away from her!"_

"_She's not coming back Knuckles. The Rouge we know is dead, she's a monster now! Just look at her!"_

"_Rouge? Is that my name?"_

"_We have to stop her before she kills more people."_

"_I'm sorry, Rouge. I have to stop you…"_

"_Kill her!"_

"_No!"_

The flashes of memory reappeared in her mind; it was her only memory now. She gritted her teeth in disgust of herself as the tears began to stream down. The bodies before her lay motionless, they were all dead. Pools of blood created a river in her direction, and to her horror, her tongue licked her lips in hunger. She reached out to tap on the red liquid, brought it to her lips, and sniffed it. The smell of blood to humans is a wretched stench, but to her, a vampire, smelling it was twisted bliss. She took a lick, and it made her crave more.

"_More… More…"_

She began to slurp the blood from the floor, famished.

"_Blood, so good. More blood…"_

Her slurps made her body after the river, to the sea of blood where her allies once stood. Her crave became uncontrollable, as she wanted to drink more, and approached one of the bodies to take a bite.

"_Blood!"_

"Rouge!"

She froze, the body she was about to eat was _his_ body. The one they called 'Knuckles'. She jumped back in horror, reality hitting her again. Did she just hear him calling her? Or was that her mind playing tricks? She did not know what was real or not anymore. She was so confused, too confused her body quivered with the lust, but her conscience forced her to stay where she was, to take in the whole picture of the bodies drowning in their own blood. She killed them, and they were not coming back.

She knew it, and once she finally accepted the harsh truth, she fell on her knees and screamed.

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

"My name is Rouge, I think"

"_What have you just done?"_

"I just killed innocent people."

"_Why?"_

"I had to. They were going to kill me."

"_Kill or be killed is what they say, hehehe."_

"…"

"_But didn't you know them?"_

"I, I don't know."

"_How can you not know?"_

"I don't remember."

"_I see, that's the beauty of it. You are going to become a fine vampire."_

"… Stop it."

"_What? It's true, you are developing extraordinarily."_

"I said, 'Stop it'."

"_But don't you enjoy it? The kill? The blood? How it makes you feel so—" _

"Shut up!"

_-BAM!-_

She slammed her head into a stump, making the mighty tree fall with a large blow from her forehead. She panted, her ears ringing from the impact and eyes narrowing at the awe of her new strength, the strength of a vampire. The mysterious voice inside her head did not speak, perhaps as awed as she was. She touched her forehead to feel a scare or bruise, and only her smooth fur of white was there. She took in no damage. That's right, she was immortal now.

"Wait, I _can_ die." Rouge spoke to herself.

She did have an immortal life, but was aware of what can kill a vampire. Two ways if she could remember: Having their heads cut off, or a steak through the heart. She could do that; end her life as a hideous beast. She wanted to die.

"_Hahahahaha, so naive are you? A vampire cannot kill themselves willingly."_

"What the hell? I thought you were gone!"

"_Of course not, I am a part of you…"_

"Damn it."

"_Why do you want to die so soon? You still yet to witness what wonders you can do; the power you posses, the enhanced strength and mobility you have. All from the simple source of one's blood. Is it not fascinating?"_

"I have become a monster! I don't want to kill other people for my sake. I want to die!"

"…"

"I want to die, and save myself."

"…"

"Please, whoever you are. If I can't kill myself, how can I die? Who can kill me?"

"… _Anyone can kill a vampire, but you are more than just a vampire 'Rouge the Bat'. You have become a very special kind."_

"What?"

"_Haha, indeed you are interested in my wisdom now aren't you? I cannot tell you everything. Go search for them yourself."_

"I don't know where to go or what to look for!"

"_Look for other vampires of course. However, if you insist on dying so quickly, ask a vampire slayer to do the task for you."_

"A vampire slayer… How can I find one?"

"_Hehehe, such a silly fool you are. Give in to your vampire instincts, and they will find you."_

"Give in to being a vampire. I can't do that, there must be another way."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hey, where did you go!?"

"…"

"Ah! Damn it!" she cursed aloud, spreading her dark wings and took flight from the forest she temporarily escaped to.

The mysterious voice has told her what she needed to do, what she chose to do. Her mind was now set on that initiative. She had to become the beast again, for someone to come find her, and end her life without mercy. It seemed like the only way to die without much ruckus, to know that she has died in the hands of someone who hated these monsters as much as herself. To Rouge, that was a peaceful death for a vampire.

* * *

_**One Month Later:**_

"Mmm… Mmmmmh"

Her fangs pieced deeper into her prey's neck, and out poured more blood. She sucked on it harder, faster, deeper.

"Please, n—no more!" her prey begged.

She did not stop, she could not. Her monster side refused to. The blood was too rich to let it go.

"_That's it, keep drinking, until you're satisfied."_

"Stop it, st- stop… Stop…" and then he died.

But she continued to suck; she was not yet at her fill.

For her, Rouge had been letting the vampire side dominate her body for the meantime. She had to, to meet a vampire slayer. Then again, it had been nearly one month since she had begun to do this, and she was now feeling more comfortable, less guilty, more lustful, less merciful, more willing, and less humane. She was beginning to lose herself and give in to her beastly side, and she did not mind anymore.

She would grab new victims every night with her lust infinite no matter the number of kills. Nothing satisfied her hunger. She had never felt so alive.

No more blood came when she persisted to suck. She finally released her fangs from the dead body's neck, and it fell lifelessly to the ground with a thud.

"Damn," she sighed, licking the last of the liquid from her lips, "I thought you'd had it in you, but you weren't much filling as the others."

Disappointed, and still hungry, she turned away and took off into the night in search for another tasty victim.

* * *

Walking into a bar late in the evening was a hotspot for wasted people, as well as a hotspot where an attractive female vampire could easily lure in anyone male or female. Rouge, however mostly went for the men. Their blood was hot and thick as liquid chocolate with a tint of spice that she liked, whereas a female's blood was sweet, cold and fruity like juice. The only thing Rouge did not like drinking a wasted victim's blood was the taste of alcohol in their veins, but it was better than nothing.

She walked up to an empty stool at the bar and sat, eyeing anyone of interest. Of course all the people watched her every move. They were either threatened or possessed at her beauty, and every man she looked at gave her a sheepish grin.

"_Disgusting."_

Rouge was not up for someone drunk tonight. Maybe someone more sober this time. Wanting that, she clearly knew a bar was not the place to be, but a bar was the easiest place to be at this time for people to be less alert and defenseless. She observed her surroundings, noting every individual. They were all pretty wasted, a few partly sober, but they weren't good enough for her standards. Then she caught eye of someone in the corner. The way he stood was firm, his strides where graceful, and his straight posture was a definite that he was sober. That was a rare thing to find in a bar at a time like this, Rouge was lucky this time around.

It appeared he was walking up to the bar, but Rouge acted quickly making sure he would not grab a drink before she was finished with him. She turned his way on the stool twisting her body to a seductive pose, eyeing him with her luscious lashes. She was on her track for making another kill.

"Hey handsome," she spoke out in his direction.

Most of the men at the bar looked at her, hoping her echoing voice was specifically talking to him. She was only focused on her prey, the only one who did not look.

"_Playing hard to get? Huh."_

That was rather unusual. She casually got up and walked a few seats down where he now sat. The dim lights and the angle she stood from him made it hard to clearly see his face.

She tried again, this time speaking clearly at him. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice a hunk like you sitting here. Gonna get wasted?"

The man glanced at her. She could make out the outlines of his features which were pretty smooth. He looked young.

He smirked, seeing how ravishing she was, "Want to get drunk with me?" he invited.

"_Caught him," _Rouge only smiled back. "I gotta private place to do that. Wanna join me?"

Without hesitation, the man answered with, "Absolutely."

Rouge flirtatiously grabbed his arm and pulled him off the stool and headed for the exit. Her mouth already drooled with famishment.

"_This is all too easy for me,"_ And her grin darkened in her success.

They were now heading out to the streets of the city. Rouge continued to drag him along where she wanted. She searched for a dark, moist and empty ally way. They continued to trot the streets with people passing by until she found a good alley way.

"This way, it's a short cut to my place," she urged.

The man did not respond, only obediently followed her where she tugged him.

"You sure want to get drunk with me don't you?" he teased.

Rouge rolled her eyes in disgusted, but she played along. "Because you're gonna have the time of your life with me."

"Oh, really?" he questioned suspiciously, "Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

They were now deep into the depths of the alley now, and Rouge thought that it was time to feast. She halted, and turned to face the man who was now a dark figure before her.

"We're here now," she announced to him.

"I see, not much of a place going for you," he remarked.

"I don't need one," she took a step towards him, close enough for him to feel her hot breath on his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just relax, you're gonna enjoy this," she cooed in his ear, and trailed down to his throat, lightly licking the skin. "You're mine now," she whispered to him, her fangs now appearing and ready to bite.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

Rouge did not answer. Instead, she aggressively clenched his throat with her jaws, piercing the soft, smooth skin he had, and began to suck.

"Hmpf," the man snorted, "just another vampire are you?"

Rouge's eyes widened. This guy knew what she was. She was not the predator this time, but the prey. And she was foolish enough to let him trap her. Before he could lay a strong attack on her, she withdrew her fangs and jumped back as quickly as her vampire body would allow her. Before she could balance her landing and quickly take flight, she had a moment to see a pistol aiming right at her.

_-Bang!-_

He fired.

He shot her, but was only able to scar the left side of her hip, severely.

"Agh!" she hollered, but she could not let pain intervene with her life which she was now clinging on to.

She was now on the struggle of survival, between her and this mysterious man. She should have known better. She should have connected the dots as to him being sober at a bar, being so willing to be alone with her, letting her lead him into an alleyway without concern. He was the hunter this time. She should not have been so stupid!

"You cannot escape from me vampire," the man calmly told her.

The adrenaline made Rouge's mind thump rapidly with the flow of blood her heart pumped. She did the next thing her mind quickly thought of: fight. So fought she did. She tried to focus on her enemy. Rouge did not know combat that well, nor had any experience. But instincts of a vampire would take over when it comes to the will to survive, and she relied on just that.

She slowly stood trying to avoid the agonizing pain, and looked straight into her enemy's eyes. Then in an instant, she sprinted straight towards him. The man only smirked and pointed his weapon at her again, and fired. She dodged, not to be as stupid the second time. He continued to fire, five rounds. Rouge dodged each one, until she was close enough to throw a flying kick to his head.

He blocked her powerful forced with his wrist, and quickly grabbed her ankle and swung her towards the brick wall. Rouge was able to catch her fall, causing layers of bricks to crumble at the impact. Rouge gritted her teeth. She was sure he twisted her ankle at the toss. He was definitely a strong opponent. Much stronger than her, a vampire. She was surprised at this, but ready for another attack.

Rouge bounced off the concrete again, flying towards him for another attempt. He only stood there; he was not even trying for her. This got Rouge aggravated, and more determined to land at least one hit. Quickly approaching, she readied her leg for another swing, and with all her strength, threw her leg at him. She missed. He vanished into thin air, reappearing behind her, and with his hand, cuffed the side of her head. Rouge was down instantly. She did not get back up. The effect caused her to lose her balance.

"_Damn it…"_ she huffed from the wasted energy she's used.

There was no way she could touch him. He was on a whole other level, and she did not know who this mysterious man was, but he was certainly not human. The pounding in her head continued to throb.

"_Who the hell is this guy?"_ she pondered, and then it came to her.

Her heart stopped. He was the one. The one she had been searching for.

"Do you not know what I am, bat?"

She knew what he was now, she should have known before.

"A vampire slayer…" she answered breathlessly, astonished that she had finally encountered one.

She could see the white of his teeth, he was grinning pleasingly. "You must be new; looks like you've never encountered someone like me before. Have you?"

Rouge could not think, the pain on her hip and head throbbed ruthlessly. The wound she had was deep, to the point where she swore it was cut to the bone. She grimaced at the sight of the blood loss. She thought vampires were immortal, that they only died in such limited ways. Then how can a bullet injure her this harshly?

The man started to walk up to her, casually placing his pistol back in his hidden pouch. Fear overcame Rouge, her legs would not move, she could not run or fight anymore. The once thought to be invincible vampire was now at the mercy of this mysterious man. He stopped right in front of her, staring down at her, wanting her to put up more of a fight.

She did not, she was too weak, too scared. She was about to die for what she did, and she had not realized until now, how valuable life was to her. She did not want to let it go yet.

"Heh, you're pathetic," he remarked, then kneeled down to her level, grabbed her jaw with his palm and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I HATE creatures like you."

Tears began to form at the edge s of her eyes. She was staring into blood red irises. It was just like looking at death in the face. She tried to turn away, but his grasp on her chin was too strong, and he made her look at him.

"I am going to kill you, bat," he spoke as every word would be her last.

She could not take the suffering anymore, and fought his strength to turn away. She could no longer look at him, and she closed her eyes shut. She did not want to see those eyes anymore.

"Kill me then! Hurry up and kill me!" she screamed, slapping his hand away from her and curling into a ball, like she did last time.

A soft sob was all she could do to comfort herself as she awaited the final blow. Nothing came at her. She looked up to see him still standing there, looking down at her.

She sniffed, "what? Aren't you going to do it?"

The man cocked his head to the side, "I hate killing creatures this pathetic," and he turned away. "You're not even worth killing."

Rouge's eyes froze in his direction, his words echoing in her endless mind.

"_You're not even worth killing."_

Those words made her wounded, trembling body rise. She forced her feet to follow him. She remembered why she gave in to her monstrous side; to find someone like him. To find someone who hated her as much as she did, and she finally did. Now he had turned his back, saying she was not worth killing. She remembered, she wanted to die then, and she was willing to die in his hands now. Life was precious, but to her, she did not deserve it.

"Wait," she called.

He did not stop.

Tears appeared but she forced them back and called again, this time reaching out and forcing her damaged body to keep up with him.

"Wait!" she shouted.

This time he stopped, but dared not look at her.

Rouge continued to walk up to him, limping. Her body was at its limit, but her determination kept her going.

"I—I want you to end my life," she spoke out for him to hear, "The reason why I've become the monster I am now was to finally meet you, to kill me for what I've become."

Her words echoed through the empty alleyway, and he listened.

She continued, "I can't remember anything that's happened to me before I turned into a vampire. I hate… I hate myself for being this way!"

She now stood a foot behind him, yet he still did not face her. Her breathing calmed, and she reached out to touch his shoulder.

The instant she touched him, he turned to grabbed her wrist and tripped her, and forced her to fall aback.

"Ack!" she shrieked at the force of the impact.

When she opened her eyes, she saw he was atop, his eyes staring right back at her, his other hand engulfing her neck, ready to strangle her until she was limp. She was not afraid anymore, and stared blankly back at his raging glare.

"I know all your shallow ploys, vampire," he snarled, squeezing his grip on her throat.

She did not fight back like he expected her to. Instead, with her free hand, she softly cupped his cheek.

"Please," she begged.

She stroked his cheek ever so gently, encouraging him to end her useless life. She could see his face in the moonlight now. Young and dark as she thought, with ebony fur and red steaks to compliment his features, he surely was a beautiful person. His eyes continued to stare into hers. They did not show the hate they had before, but more startled at her touch and willingness to die.

His grip on her wrist and neck loosened, and he slowly drew back from her, but she held on to his cheek, bringing him forward. She did not want him to go.

She pulled his face close enough where she could whisper in his ear, "Kill me," she breathed voicelessly, and without thinking, without warning, she pulled his face towards her, and their lips met.

With that moment of contact, Rouge felt like she was telling him everything, pouring every emotion she had into him to make him understand her.

When he broke off that kiss, he breathed heavily, laying his forehead tenderly on hers, unable to move away. He saw what had happened to her, he could feel all the emotions she had carried within this past month. He saw what she had done and how she had punished herself for becoming what she is now. He understood her, and now he saw who she was.

To her disappointment, he shook his head and delivered the sad news, "Now, I won't be able to kill you..."

* * *

_**The more reviews the faster I'll post. I want to know what EVERY reader thinks so far. Plus every review brings a smile to my cheeks. So please review, thank you!**_

_**~Supreme**_


	2. Trust

**_Previously on "Vampire Bat":_**

_When he broke off that kiss, he breathed heavily, laying his forehead tenderly on hers, unable to move away. He saw what had happened to her, he could feel all the emotions she had carried within this past month. He saw what she had done and how she had punished herself for becoming what she is now. He understood her, and now he saw who she was._

_To her disappointment, he shook his head and delivered her the sad news, "Now I won't be able to kill you."_

**_"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."_**

**_~Ernest Hemingway_**

**CHAPTER 2:**

She awakened from a slumber which she did not know how long. Opening her eyes to darkness, she sat up on a soft bed. Sheets covered her body, and she did not remember how she got to such a place. She then recalled what had happened beforehand after _he_ rejected her request:

_"Why won't you kill me?" she asked hoarsely._

_"I no longer hold the responsibility of ending your life, because of what you have done," he answered, lifting her body from the cold concrete._

_She rested her head on his chest which was surprisingly soft. Her eyes were slowly closing from exhaustion. She was too wounded and tired to fight back._

_"But that's my one wish. I wanted you to grant it."_

_"…" he did not respond._

_Another question formed in her wandering mind, "what is your name, slayer?" she managed to ask with her mind starting to haze._

_Before she drifted into a peaceful slumber, she managed to hear his voice a final time._

_"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."_

He must have placed her in this setting. Somewhere quiet, cozy and relaxing, it has been awhile since she was able to rest in a place like this. She shifted to exit the bed, and then she noticed something. The wound from her hip was gone, not even a scar lingered for remembrance, nor did she feel twisting pain from her ankle, or a throbbing headache from the previous beatings. She had healed in a matter of hours.

"It must be a vampire trait."

Relieved that she no longer had to bare any pain, she continued her way out of the bed, until she noticed an obstacle stopping her; a body beside her. It was _him_. He laid there with his front facing the ceiling, and his arms folded firmly on his chest.

Rouge froze at the sight of him, sharing a bed with her. He was a daring bastard. Before she could do or say anything, his eyes opened and he glanced at her.

"Good morning, Rouge the Bat."

Rouge was too shocked to reply to his greeting. How he knew her name startled her, she did not recall telling him. Embarrassed by his presence, she turned and exited the bed the other way, but before she lifted the covers to stand, she realized she was not wearing any clothes. Her cheeks flushed at the images going through her mind at what he may have done to her while she was unconscious. He surely was a cheeky vampire slayer.

"Now this is an awkward situation, what were you doing to me while I was asleep, Shadow?" she demanded.

He casually sat up to turn on a nearby lamp to provide light to make out that they were in a motel room, "I removed your clothes because they were ripped and battered from earlier, so I'm having them taken care of for the moment. You will get them later."

After a few moments of her continuous glare at him, he raised a brow, "What would you have thought I was doing to you while you were unconscious?"

This enraged her, but she kept calm and laid back down ignoring his ignorance. It could not be helped. She could not say anything to him because he was meaning to help, but she now thought of him as perverted. She felt uncomfortable that they were sharing a bed without knowing a thing about one another.

"Would you like to know something?" he spontaneously asked her.

Before she could retort, he picked up the pistol from under his pillow and placed it on her lap.

She arched a brow, confused with his sudden trust with her.

"Do you know why such an ordinary gun wounded you severely last night?"

Rouge picked up the silver weapon, studying its detailed patterns. The question then popped up back in her mind.

"I was actually wondering about that earlier."

He gently took the gun and opened the cartridge where six bullets were positioned. With the ease of his finger tips, he took one of the smooth pointed bullets and tossed it to her.

"Study it carefully."

She did, she could see the bullet was plastered with gold; it was heavy with no complex designs. She could not make out what was so special about it. She handed it back to him, giving up.

"These bullets are painted with gold; it deceives anyone who witnesses it. However," with a swift scrape of the bullet with his nails, the gold paint rubbed away to reveal a colorless gem.

Rouge's eyes widened with astonishment, "diamonds?"

He nodded at her answer, placing the bullet back in the cartridge and snapping the gun back to its natural form.

"An amateur vampire like you would never have known that."

"But I thought the only things that can kill vampires were a steak through the heart and being beheaded."

He chuckled placing the gun back in its pouch and under the pillow. "Anyone would die with those methods, especially vampires. It depends on what you're beheading or piercing with as well as how strong the wielder is. Diamonds are one of the only solids dense enough to brutally damage to a vampire's bone structure as well as damage internal organs. When hit, both the diamond and bone shatter at the impact, thus the shards spreading throughout the vampire's wound, infecting it. Minerals in the diamond effect a vampire's regeneration taking hours to heal, a slow and painful process, also making them venerable."

Rouge cocked her head to the side in wonder, impressed with his knowledge. "You sure did your homework".

"I am a slayer, it is what I do."

"…Then why didn't you kill me back then?"

Shadow did not look at her when she asked, nor did he answer. He only lied down with his back towards her. "I already answered you earlier," he finally replied.

"But I'm a vampire, it's your job to kill me."

"Not all vampires deserve death, you are an exception."

"But I was going to kill you. I lured you in, and compared to your strength and skills, you were too strong. You could've killed me in seconds flat…" Rouge then included, "you even intended to miss with every round."

Shadow was surprised she even noticed. "I was testing to see how strong you were," he contended.

"I'm weak. You already know that. But that doesn't answer my question why you didn't kill me. You said not all vampires deserve death but how am I any different from any of the others?"

Shadow sat up in annoyance and scowled at her, "do you want to die?" he asked caustically.

"Yes!" Rouge answered without hesitation.

"Then there's your answer. You are aware of your wrongdoings and want to bring yourself justice. When you have that sense, you can tame your other half."

Rouge scowled, "I've tried and failed. I'd rather die."

Shadow only sighed and rubbed his temple at her stubbornness. "You have not tried hard enough. If you want to die so badly, then find another vampire slayer. I won't do the job for you."

Rouge's temper was about to let loose. He was not cooperative in any way possible, and worst of all he was not doing his job. He was doing the exact opposite: helping her- a vampire. With the sudden pull of the sheets, Rouge got up from the bed and headed towards the exit.

"I'll go find another one myself then."

A tug of the sheets stopped her. She looked back to see him still lying on the bed, grabbing on the other end of the covers.

"Leaving so soon?" Shadow asked satirically.

Rouge tugged back, "Yes, to go find someone of better use than you," she spat.

"You do not have to do this."

"I do! Before I kill any more innocent lives! Do you know how hard it is for me spending every day accepting what I've become, and how I've come to accept this part of myself?"

"… I do."

Rouge stopped her pulling, and Shadow released the sheets from his hands. He stood from the bed and walked towards her, "I very much know what you have been through, Rouge."

Her gaze never left his, she was confused. "How do you know?"

Shadow touched his lips, "remember?"

A sudden blush filled Rouge's cheeks; she faced away from him, recollecting what she did to him earlier.

Shadow continued, "I saw everything, I know what you have been through, what you felt, what little you can remember. That moment, you told me everything about you, Rouge the Bat."

"How? Is that another vampire perk I have? Telling you everything from kissing?"

Shadow did not respond, only to bring his finger to her chin, swaying her head to his direction.

"So, Rouge, why did you _kiss_ me?" he asked with a naughty grin.

Rouge's cheeks darkened with red while finding herself dumbfounded at the hidden charm this hedgehog possessed.

"I—I don't know."

"Oh? You should know the answer; you did do it for a reason. Did you not?"

"_Fricken' jackass,"_ she commented. She did not have an answer. "I don't know."

Shadow leaned back, satisfied. He got her, and he got her good.

"Damn," she murmured under her breath, seeing his smug smile lengthen.

While cursing under her breath, Shadow lightly tugged down on the sheets. Without being alerted, they escaped Rouge's weak grip and down they went. There stood another glimpse of the naked white bat.

"W— What the hell!?" Rouge cried, trying to cover her womanhood with her hands.

Shadow only crossed his arms and stood back to get a good look at her, "I must say Rouge; you surely have a curvaceous body. May I ask if your breasts are—"

"They're real!" Rouge answered his question by ferociously punching his jaw.

The unexpected hit made Shadow fly across the room, hitting the wall.

"Know you're place you jerk! And get my damn clothes!" she roared and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover up, "men," she muttered and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door.

Shadow quickly recovered, and only responded to her by grumbling, "women," and scoffed at her reaction, and he slowly got up.

She was indeed an interesting character, making him all the more gratified that he did not kill her. However, there lay a hindrance that he knew he could not avoid when letting her live, or for the most part being with her. He knew the consequences, but for the time being, he chose to put that aside and enjoy for what little time he may have with her.

_**A Few Moments Later:**_

With her newly washed and stitched jumpsuit along with white knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves, Rouge sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. She was waiting impatiently as Shadow sat on the other end of the bed with tranquility sipping his morning cup of coffee. Neither of them spoke to one another as soon as their breakfast was delivered to their room, but with the provoking expressions the beautiful vampire was making, Shadow could sense the tension she had towards him.

Setting down his mug on the small tray, he looked up to meet her glare, and smiled. The act of kindness only made Rouge more irritated. She uncrossed her legs and leaned onto the mattress to keep from screaming.

"Why the hell are you imprisoning me?" she growled, "I told you I wanted to leave once I got my clothes back."

"Must there be a reason for everything? Obviously, since we've encountered, we have been inseparable."

"You're the one forcing me to stay!" Rouge clenched the sheets to control her body from jumping at him.

Shadow only chuckled at her temper, "calm down, Rouge. I am here to help you, so do not throw away what valuable use you have of me just yet."

"You're no help with what you're doing at the moment, so how can I consider you valuable?" Rouge challenged, loosening her grip on the covers.

"I can answer what questions you may have concerning your situation," he stated bluntly.

Rouge gave a second thought about his offer, "…Alright, you have my attention, but you better not mess with me," she warned.

Shadow crossed his arms with the serious frown he usually wore, "I won't."

She asked her first question, "I was told that anyone can kill a vampire. Who exactly is 'anyone'?"

Shadow smirked at her simple question, "'Anyone' as in 'anybody'. Except killing creatures like you are extremely limited, therefore it is nearly impossible unless someone fast, skilled, and strong enough—like myself—is able to effortlessly do the task.

"So I can kill myself with the right methods then?"

Shadow sneered at her vulgar idea, "amateur, you cannot kill yourself with the few methods that are able to kill you. You are too scared and weak to even bring that punishment among yourself. That is why you want someone—me for instance—to do the task for you."

Rouge opened her mouth to object, but what she did not notice until now was that he was right. She was afraid of death. This hedgehog knew more about her than she knew herself now. She decided to disregard that topic for now and skip to another question.

"…Do newly born vampires lose their memory of what had happened before they were turned?"

Shadow considered this question cautiously"… No, usually they don't. Your case was somewhat unique."

"What do you mean?"

Shadow leaned towards her and spoke lowly as if anyone in the next room were to listen, "do you remember who turned you?"

Rouge tried to remember, but her memory failed her. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Then your initiator did not want you to know who he was. Therefore, when you were turned, he erased all of your memories."

"Why would he want me to not remember him?"

"That, I am not certain. Perhaps he did not want you to search for him, or he may have been someone you knew before you turned. That will still remain a mystery."

"What about the voice I hear? Could it have a connection with him?"

Shadow's posture stiffened, "What voice?"

"I have a voice talking in my head that's not my own. It told me how to find you; a vampire slayer by giving in to my temptations."

"Indeed that voice was correct, that voice might be your creator. Could you talk to him whenever you please?"

"No, it talks to me whenever it wants and speaks out rather sarcastically whenever I think or say something that may interest it. I actually haven't heard it in awhile."

There was a long pause between the two. Rouge saw that Shadow had a very stern look, he was thinking.

Shadow mumbled something Rouge's acute ears could barely read, but she was able to hear him say, "listening to us this very moment…"

After awhile, Shadow finally stood. He looked at Rouge in a way that made her feel uneasy, "you probably may not enjoy this," he warned.

Rouge was confused, "What do you mean?"

Shadow did not answer, and started to walk up to her. Rouge could see a dark look in his eyes. What was he going to do? She was feeling very uneasy, and stepped back every time he stepped forward to allow her space until she reached the other end of the wall. With every step he made, she felt fear creep up her spine inch by inch.

She wanted to yell—to tell him to stop—but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead, Shadow cornered her with his strong arms pressed against the wall making her unable to escape. She attempted to slap him away but he caught both her wrists in a tight grip. She was trapped.

After a gulp of courage, she managed to firmly say, "Sto—", but was interrupted with his mouth engulfing hers.

* * *

Into the abyss of her mind, Shadow could see nothing but darkness and spots of dim light. He was looking for "it"; the voice.

"_Hehehe. Trying to pry into my territory vampire slayer?"_ he heard it say in the darkness.

It was in no particular location. Shadow heard it everywhere around him. He was aware this voice was indeed leaching onto Rouge. It had succeeded by crawling into the depths of her mind.

"I can ask you the same question." Shadow ridiculed in a loud voice, "I am suspicious to know if you are the one who turned her."

The voice bawled out with unnerving laughs, _"Who else might I be?"_

Shadow's expression hardened, "then who are you?"

"_Knowing that comes with a price, slayer."_

Shadow gritted his teeth, he was not getting any information from it. "Show yourself then, you coward!" he challenged.

"…" the voice did not respond.

Shadow thought he had discouraged it. He closed his eyes to improve his hearing, but no sound from the murky space of Rouge's mind came. Then he picked up a scent; a mephitic scent. He soon felt a figure slowly creep up behind him. He quickly looked back; ready to dodge whatever attack the figure may throw. Instead, he saw a reflection of himself staring right back at him. But it was not him. This reflection was disfigured. Its glowering green eyes penetrating through him like spears. The voice had taken his form and manipulated his body into its own liking. Shadow looked at the phantom in disgust; it was surely a disconcerting sight…

_**Meanwhile:**_

"Mphf!" Rouge exhaled with a muffle at the sudden impact.

Her eyes were wide open at the shock of the black hedgehog's actions. She had not expected him to do such a thing, but then again she did not know what he may have done.

Her intentions were to shove him off her, but her body refused. With his mouth dominating hers, his head pushing hers deeper into the wall and his hands clenching tighter around her wrists, she was enjoying it. Her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed to take in the pleasurable feeling that she did not know how long may last with this mysterious man, and she began to return the kiss.

Before her tongue willingly entered past his gums, Shadow broke the connection leaving Rouge surprised. She opened her eyes to see his face, drops of sweat trickling down his forehead. He panted silently and glanced at her for a moment before leaning down, resting his head on hers like he had done before.

Rouge dared not speak thinking that she should give him a few minutes to recover what he may have been through. She did not have to ask, because he then started to tell her.

"The voice in your head…" he began, but paused and started over, "I met the voice in the deep end of your mind."

This information alarmed Rouge, but waited for him to continue between breathes.

"Parasite… He is living within you, Rouge."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but he is indeed not a normal creature. If he is your maker then beware, Rouge. I do not know what else he may have done to you, but it may be something far worse than your monstrous side."

Shadow's final conclusion left Rouge frozen in anxiety. She may be something much worse than what she already was, and knowing that scared her to no end.

Her muscles suddenly began to move, and she jerked her hands up to grab the sides of Shadow's head.

"Then kill me now, Shadow! I can't deal with being a vampire, and now you bring me news that I might be more monstrous than that? I am afraid to die, you were right about that. But I am more than willing to die to save others and to also bring myself salvation!"

Her heart pleaded as her eyes stared up at him, watered with sincerity. Shadow looked back at her seeing how much she wanted to end her twisted life, but Rouge saw that his eyes were filled with sadness and pity. After moments of silence, Shadow looked away in shame.

"Rouge, you already know I cannot kill you."

"Can't or won't!?"

"…Both."

"And why can't you? Why won't you!? You said you'd kill me when we first met, then you said that you'll help me earlier. How else are you able to help me other than killing me?"

"Rouge?" Shadow called her to calm her rising blood-pressure.

All of a sudden, her mouth began to water. She was hungry—for blood.

"Damn it," she mumbled with hostility.

It appeared Shadow could tell what she was craving for, and voluntarily lifted his head to reveal the area on his neck where she could bite.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

At first Rouge hesitated. She remembered when she would fall into these desires. Every time she allowed _it_ to take over, it would not stop. She shook her head, but that only made Shadow take a step closer. She could hear the blood running through his veins, his heart pumping strong and steadily with it. She could smell the blood, the sweet and spicy aroma that was bringing out the beast side of her. The temptation was becoming too strong for her to bare, but she continued to fight until her muscles trembled uncontrollably with the resistance.

After long moments of her continuous battle with her other half, Shadow leaned back with a faint smile of satisfaction.

"You have proved my point. You _can _control your vampire side."

Rouge was about to scream in objection, but was cut off with his finger softly touching her lips, astonishing her.

"I have grown fond of you, Rouge the Bat. You surely are a rarity, and you do not deserve to die in my hands."

Hearing those words from him confused Rouge for her first reaction, but made her body feel lighter with a boost of confidence. Somehow, a burden was lifted.

Shadow can see a glint of relief from Rouge's expression and pulled her in to an embrace.

"Now drink. Vampires need their nutrition as well," he obliged with dry humor.

With little uncertainty, Rouge obeyed and slowly bit his neck.

Shadow did not flinch, but stood perfectly still for her to feast.

The blood was overwhelming for Rouge. It had only been less than a day since her last meal, but the taste of it never dulled. His blood had that same spiciness that she favored, but a tint of bitter-sweet, enhancing the flavor. She had never tasted such blood before, it was new to her, and she loved it. She began to suck with aggression.

As she drank, Shadow stroked her head, "I can help tame your other half, Rouge. I want to help you. Let me, trust me, and you will not regret your decision."

After a few minutes, Shadow lightly tugged her shoulder as a sign for her to stop. He was beginning to get weak with the loss of blood, but she continued to feast. He tried to gently pull her head away but she urged to continue.

Shadow did not panic, nor attack at her lack of response. He tried pulling back, but her jaws clenched tighter with a low growl of warning coming from her. This was her other half taking over. Shadow winced as the blood poured steadily out of him.

"Rouge…" he cooed in her ear, "it is time to stop feeding."

To Rouge's amazement, she froze at the softness of his voice. Her other half pulled back as she pushed forward back to her true self. Her fangs shrank to its normal form and she unclenched her jaws from Shadow's throat. She could see his flesh was bruised and swollen. Blood dripped out uncontrollably, but Shadow showed no pain, he only covered up the wound with the palm of his hand.

She eagerly wiped the edges of her mouth clean with shame. He let her feed off of him, and she had let her vampire side slip out again. Such a greedy beast it was.

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize. I knew my consequence," he retorted, adding more pressure to his throat. "I actually thought that you'd be more violent, but I see progress," he commented.

After awhile of silence, Rouge sighed in acknowledgement and lifted her head to meet Shadow's eyes.

"Alright, Shadow. I trust you, help me," she accepted.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, thank you. :)**

**~Supreme**


End file.
